Teen Titans Season six episode 1 through 13
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: I own nothing but the plots! After I thought about it I realized I really hated the ending to Teen Titans last series not the movie "Trouble in Tokyo" but the last episode: "Things change" That was no way to end a season off that was just cruel, come on BB needs some love! So I thought to myself 'Maybe I could make Episodefics and sort of make a new season for the teen Titans'
1. Episode one: Titan Reborn

A/N:I don't own anything except the plot for each episodes!

Also if you read my

BeastboyXTerra ~You wanna make a memory~ Songfic you'll know how Terra came to be back with Beastboy, after writing that Songfic I had the idea of making a fan season, the final season of the Teen Titans and then writing a huge last chapter like a movie. There will be one solid ending and then the last chapter will be a alternate ending to the moviefic, if you'd like to see how Terra came back to the Tower willingly check the story out here before reading this episodfic: s/8247366/1/BeastboyXTerra_You_wanna_make_a_memory_Songfic

Please do not flame -IT BURNS!- I know there are some BeastboyXTerra and Terra haters, so I am kindly asking you now to respect me. I respect that you hate BB/Terra and Terra so please respect that I love BB/Terra and Terra

Please keep hateful opinions towards yourself and please just focus on telling me if you liked the chapter why or why not, and please don't have it just because you hate Terra, tell me what you thought was off and what I can do to improve the episodes.

Teen Titans Season 6

Episode one: Titan reborn

The sun is rising high in the sky, a green skinned changeling was travelling towards Titans Tower he held in his arms, bridal style, a sleeping blonde female. He smiled at her sleeping form and continued on to the Tower when his communicator rang, he jumped slightly yet the girl in his arms ceased to notice, for she was in a deep sleep. The green Changeling slowly sank into a sit on the dusty ground, he rested the blonde's head on his shoulder and then took out from his pocket his communicator.

"Yo, BB, where have you been?" It was Cyborg on the line, on the screen he had a concerned expression. "You've been out all night long, what's up BB?"

Beastboy smiled and answered," Nothing but the blue sky!" He joked and then he saw Cyborg's clearly dull, expression and Beastboy laughed nervously. "Well uhm, I just needed some time out that is all! No biggie right? Let me just say I have a big surprise for everyone when I get back to the Tower, okay? It will make everyone's day, it already has made mine!"

Cyborg raised his eye brows in confusion and shook his head. "Okay then, well we shall see ya back in the Tower! By the way BB why are you lookin' like you haven't slept all night? Yah can't do that man, that just ain't right."

Beastboy laughed at Cyborg's questioning and simply answered. "That's because I haven't slept all night, you'll see why when I come back to the Tower, hang tight and get ready for an all you can eat Breakfast explosion!"

"Kay BB, see y'all back at the Tower." Cyborg said before ending the transmission.

~~ THE SCREEN FADES, THEN THE OPENENING THEME PLAYS~~

" When there's trouble you know who to call

Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite

Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked

Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

Cause when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

Teen Titans! "

~~OPENENING THEME ENDS, NOW BACK TO THE SHOW~~

"Hah, they'll be so surprised to see Terra again! I told them that she was out of her stone prison and alive but they didn't believe me I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces! I can only imagine..." Beastboy laughed quietly, trying not to wake Terra whom was still fast asleep in his arms. Beastboy could imagine Starfire being overjoyed to see Terra, Robin being confused, happy, and suspicious, Cyborg would be all like, 'BOO YAH! I HAVE MY VIDEO GAME CHALLANGE PARTNER BACK!' and Raven would be...well...it might be unpleasant if she saw Terra again. What would Raven do to Terra if she saw her again Beastboy had not a clue but if Raven did try attacking her, he'd stop Raven before she could. "Beastboy?" The voice of Terra hit the green changeling and he looked down and into the sapphire eyes that belonged to the girl he loved so much.

"Are we at the Tower yet?" Terra yawned groggily, sleep still held her like a vice but she managed to push through it to wake up and talk to Beastboy.

"No, not yet, we are almost there though, try to sleep." Beastboy said in a hushed voice. "Don't want to look sleepy and red eyed when you see our friends again, do you?" He chuckled.

Terra smiled," Well I guess not, and even if they reject me at least I know you will never." She mumbled and her eye lids slowly slid down her blue orbs and sleep overtook the young blonde once again.

Beastboy got up with a groan, the silent huntress that was sleep was following him in the shadows of his mind, he really wanted to hit the sack but he had to make it back to the tower. He shook his fatigue off and continued off towards the tower in an hour or so he finally made it to the tower and with a yawn he then hauled Terra into the tower and called for his friends but noticed the tower was empty, no signs of life moved, save for Silkie crawling on the wall in the darkened hallway stretched before the green changeling. "Uh..." Beastboy yawned he was too dead tired to search the Tower for the other Titans if they wanted to see him they'd have to find him first. He treaded up towards Terra's room, since hers was much more clean and fresh smelling than his own room, plus the other Titans never bothered to venture into Terra's bedroom it was like a sacred place only to be treaded on by a select few and that was Beastboy and Terra, if she ever decided to come back and she had. Beastboy's feet felt like they were being weighed down by chains and his eyelids pained him so, they felt as if something was pushing down on them trying to force them to close, he'd shake his head every time it occurred to keep the lulling lullaby of sleep at bay for a few moments longer. He let out one more yawn before he stumbled clumsily into the room and closed the door but didn't bother locking it for if he had then the other Titans might become suspicious, wherever they are, eh who cares as tired as Beastboy was he could collapse into the floor a sleep a month without a care, if it weren't for his undying love for the blonde that slept so serenely, nestled in his gentle grasp. Soon he managed to barely make it over towards Terra's, neglected bed, he groaned and had to carry Terra with one arm now and clean it up, it had been messy since Terra had last slept in it. The covers were misplaced and her blanket was on the floor and her pillow was oddly on the dresser, wait no, that was just a hallucination Beastboy's sleep deprived brain conjured up to confuse him. And knowing our oh-so lovable Beastboy he fell for it and smacked his head on the corner of the high dresser. "AWWW DUDE THAT HURT LIKE A-" He slapped his free hand on his mouth and a sweat bead dripped down his face, great not only was he tired but he was seeing things, and now both his head and lips were pounding since he had whacked his head full onto the dresser and misjudged and slapped his mouth with much more force than required, but of course he had only slapped himself in the mouth in order to keep himself quiet so as not to wake Terra. Finally after a few minutes of searching, or was it hours? Days? Ah what the heck Beastboy couldn't even tell left from right he was so bogged down with sleep, what made him think he could tell time if he couldn't tell the difference between left and right? Also his eyes were puffy and red if one had observed him from a distance they'd think he was majorly drunk but if they got close enough they'd be able to tell it was just a symptom from lack of sleep, needed to restore and refresh the body to perform normal functions. And thus Beastboy lacking the coordination and ability to think finally discovered that the pillow had indeed been lying on the bed the whole time and he slapped himself in the face, face palm, now his face, head and mouth hurt, great just great! Well with that all said and done he carefully emitted Terra's sleeping form on to the bed and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead and finally he collapsed besides her bed, sitting on his knees, his right hand holding Terra's hand and finally sleep crashed over the tired green teen, like a wave but the wave was peaceful and filled with the sea foam of the gentle lapping of the salt water that resided in a vast ocean. What he had not noticed however was the voice buzzing from his communicator, which at some point or another had fallen out of his pocket.

~Mean while with the Titans~

"Yo BB! Answer man, hey BB?" Cyborg's voice called out.

"Oh why does our friend Beastboy not answer to his good friends?" Came Starfire's concerned voice. "He is always eager to kick the butt! Why would he not answer the calls of his teammates?"

"I don't know, Beastboy said something about not sleeping last night at all, If I know BB then must have fallin' asleep." Cyborg responded," Nothin' we can do bout it, Star."

" JUST FORGET IT GUYS!" Raven said fiercely," Let us just focus on 'X' and ! They are getting away with the Xenothium! We CANNOT allow X to get away with it or he might become a threat to us once more like when we first fought, well you know not when Robin was under the name of Red X but the first time we fought this X, whoever he is!" A dark aura surrounded her and she shouted," Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Her dark energy came bursting forth and hit Dr. Light square on and he hit the wall opposite and blacked out.

"Raven is right we have to stop X from getting away with the Xenothium" Robin cried as he gave chase to the mystery man that was wearing the suit he had made so long ago, using the very same weapons and technology Robin himself had conjured up. Using the same name, save for 'Red' Robin once used to try to get closer to Slade's devious plan, however Slade had been five steps ahead he knew it had been Robin in the Red X suit and shortly after he knew his teammates were bound to figure it out, and they did and they had trouble trusting him for a while after. "YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY!" Robin sneered, his teeth clenched as he landed right in front of X, slashing at Xwith his

Collapsible Bo Staff.

However X just gracefully jumped to dodged the attack and somersaulted in mid air over Robin," Nice try, Bird-boy but you'll ever to do better than that!" He taunted waggling his finger as if saying ,'Shame on you Robin.' He chuckled," Come on what is wrong Robin, you are slipping up-" But before he had time to finish his sentence he was knocked out with a large boulder colliding with the back of his skull.

"No...Way..." The other Teen Titans stood breathlessly as Terra and Beastboy stood on a hovering boulder above X.

~~~END CREDITS~~

A/N: So how did I do? Was it good or bad? Or was it in between, what can I do to improve? Should I make the chapters longer or shorter? More humor or less? Did I do a good job in keeping the Teen Titans in character? Or no?

I'm highly concerned about how I portrayed Starfire since Starfire is one of the hardest Characters to keep in check because she doesn't know a lot still about the human world and says things differently then what other people would say, so please if you have anything to suggest about Starfire then tell me!


	2. Episode two: X's offer and Terra

A/N:I don't own anything except the plot for each episodes!

Please do not flame -IT BURNS!- I know there are some BeastboyXTerra and Terra haters, so I am kindly asking you now to respect me. I respect that you hate BB/Terra and Terra so please respect that I love BB/Terra and Terra

Please keep hateful opinions towards yourself and please just focus on telling me if you liked the chapter why or why not, and please don't have it just because you hate Terra, tell me what you thought was off and what I can do to improve the episodes.

Teen Titans season 6

Episode two: X's offer and Terra ~Her name is Terra~

"Looks like we arrived just in time!" Terra said pumping her fist in the air with excitement she let out a," YAHOOO!" And Beastboy did the same and they high-fived not caring to she the reactions of the other Titans that is until...well-

"OH FRIEND TERRA! THIS IS THE MOST GLORIOUS DAYS!" The voice belonged to the over enthusiastic Starfire and soon Terra was another victim of her 'death hugs'

They all seemed to momentarily forget about X and the Xenothium for just a few moments to study Terra.

"Is it really Terra, Cyborg?" Robin asked but then felt slight embarrassment that he had to ask OF COURSE it was Terra, no one else he knew could shift the earth and command it to do their bidding.

"Yes all my scanner's are saying it is her!" Cyborg said excitement creeping into his voice. "BOO YAH!" Cyborg cheered and high fived Terra after Starfire released her from that bone crushing hug. "I'VE GOT MY VIDEO GAME CHALLANGE PARTNER BACK, OH YEAH! BB, YOU WERE RIGHT! WHEN WE GET HOME IT IS AN ALL OUT BREAKFAST EXPLOSION PARTY TIME!"

However some of the Titans didn't rejoice of the return of their lost Titan member, Robin still had an unsure look, it was filled with many emotions, confusion, happy to see that Terra was alive, like Beastboy had said, and the look of being suspicious. Raven however had a gloomy look on her face, it was hurt and angry.

"Look here! Just because Terra is back DOESN'T MEAN she is a Teen Titan again!" Raven raised her voice and every turned towards her and then with regret Raven wish she could just shrink away and disappear or at least wished she could have kept her big mouth shut. For now Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were all looking at her with appalled looks, Terra was looking at her with most apologetic face ever known to the history of man er...woman in this case... and Robin just looked well...how to put this lightly? Pissed off, there wasn't any other nice words for it at the moment.

"Now you look here, Raven." Robin said trying his best to keep his voice calm but he knew Raven could sense it was taking all his strength to be that way at the point. "I'm Team captain and before any one makes any decisions about anything they have to run it by all of us. You cannot just decide that what you say goes, we are a team and as a team we do things together and together we will decide if we can trust Terra or not!"

"BUT YOU CAN TRUST HER!" Beastboy interrupted all faces turned towards him and he blushed and twiddled his thumbs a sweat drop slithering down his forehead. " I..I mean well she saved us all in the end didn't she? She was able to resist Slade's power and she killed Slade and then she saved us from utter destruction right? I mean come on isn't that worth something and last night she and I met at the carnival and she told me everything she felt...she told me that she didn't deserve friends as great as us...she didn't deserve to be called a Teen Titan but all she really had wanted to do all this year was come home with the faces she had come to know, love and care about...our faces, so please don't make her go away, she isn't working for Slade or anyone else! I promise you! If you cannot trust Terra then please trust me and take my word for it Terra is and WAS and WILL FOREVER BE our friend!" Beastboy finished giving a cold and frosty stare at Robin, he assumed Robin was looking him in the eyes however Beastboy wasn't sure if Robin was or not for Robin always hid his eyes behind his mask, which was strange to Beastboy but who the heck cares, maybe Slade but Slade was no longer a threat right? Right...Well...let's just say with Terra back...things were going to become Nightmarish for our fair Titans...soon...

~~ THE SCREEN FADES, THEN THE OPENENING THEME PLAYS~~

"When there's trouble you know who to call

Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite

Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked

Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

Cause when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

Teen Titans! "

~~OPENENING THEME ENDS, NOW BACK TO THE SHOW~~

The reunion and the argument of the Titans had been halted, for X had come too and then he sighed in defeat. And chuckled a dull headache plaguing his mind. "Fine take it." He threw the Xenothium and he laughed with thrill as Robin fumbled to catch it. X stood up and no one tried to stop him," I WAS going to offer you a little deal, Robin but I guess you don't want to hear so I'll come back for it another time." He was about to leave when he hear Robin's voice calling to him, he smirked deviously under his cloaking mask and turned back to Robin. "Yes Robin?" He asked his voice smooth and honey like as if he were attempting to be the polite gentlemen that could never happen, or could it?

Robin's eyes twitched under his mask, good thing for him no one but he knew that he was slightly intimidated by X. "Okay what is this offer?" He asked of the masked male.

"Mhn...my offer...well I might just play the Hero after all since a Hero gets free stuff and what not, what I'd really like to do is play the Hero for a while and it wont cost a thing from you, just a trifle." He stated the foxy smile hidden, the mask hiding his true intentions, even though Raven could penetrate minds a black aura was blocking out X's true motives behind this offer.

"First off I'd like to hear the offer you have!" Robin demanded, he was clearly not amused that X had them all wrapped around his finger and all they could do was watch interested and eager in what he had to say.

"Touché Robin, a bit impatient aren't we young boy?" X Scoffed still the concealed smile never left his lips and then he told them of the offer," Since I can never get the Xenothium and I'm out of luck and out of a home I'd like to offer myself to help the Teen Titans but in order to do that I'd need that.." He trailed off pointing the Xenothium pod in Robin's hand. "And a place to stay, playing the Hero might actually do me some good, I've always been looking out for number one, but all the people I ran into were never loyal to me and either betrayed me in the end or ran away. So I got to thinking what If I became a Teen Titan? I mean I really don't belong on the side of good nor evil, so if you give me a chance I could give you an advantage there would not be just 6 original Titans but 7." His voice clearly was amused and he chuckled at Robin's red face. "Bird boy you should see your face, priceless!" Then he rubbed his finger under his chin. "So I'll let you think about it Robin, talk it over with your little friends!" He suggested," Go on little bird go have a little chatter with your friends." He sneered under the mask, he felt clear bemusement and joy out of this deal as Robin looked away and The Titans, yes even, Terra whom X had known about through connections with Slade, got into a team huddle . But then one day Slade upped and got himself screwed by Terra and met his uncouth demise burning away in lava, since then X had no one to turn to he had been secretly spying on the Teen Titans for months, or spying on one of their members in particular. Anyways he leaned up to a support beam and waited for the Titans to finish their boring conversation.

"You can we even trust a guy like that?" Cyborg questioned in deep thought.

"I too am having the feeling of the doubts for X." Starfire chimed in.

"Well," Raven sighed and knew she might just get slapped in the face by either Beastboy, Terra or really anyone on her team," We trusted Terra and after all she did we still trust her..I say put X to the test." However in a few months to come she might actually be regretting for proposing this silly option as she would see in all due time.

~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~

The newest member of the Teen Titans was introduced to his room he smirked under his cloaking mask and said. "Thank you most kindly for your generous hospitality." X went straight down and flopped into his bed like a fish, the room was really dark, with 4 candles magically lit on each four corners of the room and a glowing red 'X' mark had been painted onto the ceiling, X laughed at this when he saw it. "So simple yet so me oh and thanks for the drapes on the bed so I am hide myself within the shadows." With that X pulled the drapes and all you could see was the illusionary mirage of X," Oh and by the way..." He stuck his face outside the drapes his eyes locking Raven's stern once, she seemed taken aback for a few moments before recovering, X chuckled. "Call me Jay from now on." He placed his hand on Raven's cheek and let out a suggestive growl," Especially you!" He said in an alluring voice.

"Drop DEAD" Raven spat back before slapping X/Jay's hand away and retreating from the gloomy room the rest of the Titans had bewildered looks and backed out of Jay's room without a word and decided to go judge Terra and it would be a fair judge and no possibility of mind control or being forced to fight would go unchecked.

Unfortunately for Terra, Raven was the one that was going to judge her, she shivered her skin as pale as snow.

Beastboy looked over to Terra and gave her a sympathetic look as if he were trying to tell her something. ' Don't worry Terra, even if they turn you away I'll follow you anywhere! You won't have to ever go back to your High school again and wherever you are is where my home is and I'm sure you feel the same about me.' He thought deeply hoping that Terra could hear him but flinched when Raven shot him a death glare and sank back into his seat. 'Her name is Terra.' He thought his ears drooping.

'She has done horrible things.' Robin noted to himself keeping a close eye on the blond Teen Titan.

'Yet we can find no hate for friend Terra for what she had done.' Starfire thought to herself, making a note of it.

'Because even if she was under Slade's control...' Cyborg's thoughts ran amuck but he at least held on to that rational thought.

'Because in the end she had saved us all..." Raven had summed it all up in that last thought that abolished seemingly all others.

Terra pulled her knees to her chest and rested her face on her knee caps and thought with fear. 'My name is Terra, I have done horrible things, I attacked and attempted to murder my friends, my name is Terra, I regret everything...but meeting the Titans, I regret meeting the monster that change me for the worse... and I only wish to be forgiven by my true friends even though I do not deserve it...'

Raven's purple eyes snapped open and finally she announced," Judgment time has began..." Her face showed no emotion at all it was blank, unreadable to the human eye. "This girl her name is Terra..." She continued as she turned her icy gaze to the girl," You ran away, you found Slade he took advantage of you, he changed you made you into a killer. Yet you followed his every order without second thought did you or did you not?" Her voice was like an ice dagger and she was directing it just above Terra's heart.

Terra looked up at Raven, the blonde teen could feel the word easily bubble to her lips," Yes.." Her voice was a sobbing whimper and she once more buried her face in her knee caps.

Raven still watched her with her piercing eyes," You attempted to trick and kill every last one of us, is this not also true" Her voice was gritty with venom.

"Y-Yes!" Terra sobbed even louder yet not a face in the room had another face to match her except for Beastboy for he had a look of sorrow plastering onto his once cheerful features.

"You willingly put on the suit he gave you, did you realize that he could control your powers at whim while you were fighting?" Raven's voice was becoming more dangerous and her dark aura was becoming more dark crimson then black.

"I...I wasn't in the right mind I thought he only had control of my body when he wanted to help me! I didn't know he could attack my nervous system and force me to keep killing! Please Raven you have to trust me..." Terra was shaking and her voice was weak and terrified.

"You were about to try and kill Beastboy once more when he was trapped and defenseless, correct?" Raven felt more rage bubbling inside of her.

"NO!" Terra wailed as she hit her head on the desk before her, a whack sent chills throughout the common room and no Titan made a sound but her. "I was trying so hard not to let him control me anymore! I never wanted to kill any of you! Even thought I tried!"

"Did you or did you not also help save our tower before all this and did you or did you not kill Slade and then stayed behind to save us all?" Raven asked no emotion was there anymore just a dull trace of remorse.

"Yes...yes...and yes..." Terra groaned, still shaking, her whole body was hurting as if Slade could still someone control her from the inside.

"Then did you or did you not come out of stone and then lie to Beastboy and told him that the girl he wanted you to be was only a memory and you pushed him away? And did you or did you not come back hoping for forgiveness?" Raven said, nothing was there anymore no anger, nor spite, nothing.

"Yes...yes...yes...yes..." Terra responded then suddenly it felt as if a great wait had been lifted from her shoulders. She sighed and was able to sit up, she gasped as she swore she saw Rave smiling slightly as she and Robin switched seats. Then stress over came her, not again more questions!

"Terra, I was your Team leader, why did you not tell me what was going on? We could have helped you, why not trust your friends?" Robin asked his voice soft and understanding to the crying girl before him.

"I..I was so confused I didn't know who to trust you are Slade and Slade just kept lying and promising me that he could help me with my powers...he...he was just..too..." She held her arms to her sides her feet now resting on the ground and she shuddered.

Robin nodded to Terra and took his place back in the crowd, Starfire coming up to play. She smiled sadly at the poor blonde and spoke. "Friend Terra, you were one of the best friends anyone could have had. But I feel that though Friend Beastboy liked you the most out of all...so why friend Terra, did you break him?"

"...I thought he had lied to me, when I heard Robin say what he had I ran and Slade found me and things just went...went down hill from there but still no matt-matter how much Slade told me you guys hated me and wanted me dead I wouldn't believe him, I realized it when I was about to kill Beastboy with the rock and then turned on S-Slade." Her voice now came in sobs and squeaks.

"Thank you friend Terra, I hope soon that you our friend will be as they say alright." Starfire flew towards her own seat soon the Titans were all whispering and then the final decisions were made. The judgment was over and it was the time for the moment of truth.

Terra felt some one tap her on the shoulder and she looked up and there Beastboy was with a loving and goofy smile on his face, holding out the Teen Titan communicator in front of her.

"Welcome home, Terra."

'My name is Terra, I have done horrible things, yet in the end I had saved everyone from the most threatening enemy known to the Teen Titans, Slade.'

And out in the shadowy night a single eye from the depths of a darkened cave could be seen eying the tower. "Watch out, Teen Titans, danger is far but still very close for all of you. Remember Titans...I never loose..."

~~SCREEN FADES TO BLACK AND THE END CREDITS PLAY ~~

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
